1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard with a circuit for clearing complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) data.
2. Description of Related Art
Jumpers are short wires or conductors mostly used to short-circuit pins of electronic devices, such as motherboards or hard disk drives.
When the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) settings or the CMOS chip, of a computer, are to be cleared, one can use a jumper to short-circuit certain pins on the motherboard of the computer. However, to get to the motherboard one must unscrew and remove the computer enclosure, this is time-consuming and inefficient. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.